Tick Tock, your love is waiting
by AWhiteRabbitWithGlasses
Summary: one day while working, Gil meet this young blonde boy who claims to be 25 years old, falling in love at first sight.   but is this boy connected to Gil's mysterious past? AU / ALL IN GIL'S POV / RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS *hint hint* LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**H-Hello there OuO;;~ **

**this is my first fanfic, so i would appreciated if you would take your time to review/comment on the story~ **

**Also i apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes ^^; **

**thou if you would love to point out something as is spelling or grammar mistakes, please sent me a PM instead of reviewing/commenting~ **

**Thankies and enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It was dark and raining, the ally took a completely different look at night when the full moon was out.<p>

Something was wrong. I was on the floor. I felt like a raged old doll. Was I hurt? Bleeding?

I couldn't tell all I wanted was to fall in deep sleep, forgetting all this pain. But...i wanted to know where I was, what was going on. I slightly opened my eyes. Feet. A knife. I picked up my head slowly and I saw a young boy shouting at someone. I couldn't really tell. I wanted to get up, ask the boy what happen, but instead I drifted off to unconsciousness with out warning.

-10 years later-

"Order at table six Gil!" I groan. " right right..." I took the order of food. I looked at the tray and saw small fires and an ice cream. I guess this customer has a sweet tooth. I walked to table six, I placed the tray down on the table, " here's your order sir..." I then picked up my head to look at the customer. The customer had blond hair and emerald eyes. He didn't even look more then 15 years old. The blond haired boy looked at me with sparkly emerald eyes, I slightly jerked away. " thanks!~ " he then turned his attention to the tray. I just stood there staring at the boy as he graded some fires and dipped them in the ice cream. I couldn't believe he was doing that with his ice cream. He then ate the fires which were all ready covered in vanilla ice cream. The boy then notice I was still here and turned his attention to me.

" how old are you...?" he smiled and chuckled, "hitting on me, are you ?~" I blushed slightly, "O-Of course not!" he chuckled even more, " I was only playing around~ no need to get defensive~" I mumbled, " I'm not getting defensive..." The boy looked at his tray, "25." I looked at him in disbelieve," I don't believe you." he smiled, " figured, no one dose ah ha~ well I'm15 but technique I'm 25 too~"

I looked at him confused, "Kidding!~ I'm 15 silly!~" I frowned. He grabbed another fry and dipped it in ice cream. " what your name?~" I walked to the other chair which was across the boy, and sat down. "Gilbert...but call me Gil." he smiled, "I'm Oz~ nice to meet you Gil~" I smiled, "yea, nice to meet you too...so you're alone?" oz nodded. "GIL! STOP SLACKING OFF THERES AN ORDER AT TABLE 10!" I jumped and got up instantly.

"sorry I have to-"

"yea I know, nice to meet you~" he smiled.

I smiled back, "yea nice to meet you too oz, I hope you come again..."

He nodded, "don't worry I'll be back~."

I smiled and took off.

-after work-

It was late and I was walking home. It had to be around 11 pm now...I looked at my watch. As I was looking at the watch I heard a yelp. I looked up and saw some one coming. For some reason I hid behind a dumpster.

"Hey don't run away pretty boy!~"

The boy backed away until he felt a wall behind him. He was corner.

"some one pretty like you wouldn't have some cash, would you?"

" I said leave me alone!"

wait that voice. I peeked slightly and was shocked to find out who the victim was.

"hard to get are you?" One of the boy held his wrist tight.

I couldn't watch any longer. I jumped out where I was hiding, defenseless.

"OZ!"

The boy turned his head to where his name was called.

"G-gil?"

silence fell until oz broke it, "You idiot run away!"

before I knew it one of the boys were running towards me with a pocket knife.

Crap.

I dodged the knife and looked around for anything to protect my self with. I saw a pipe lying around, I ran towards it trying to grab it but before I could the boy caught up with me and punched me hard in the stomach. I coughed and fell on the floor. Before I could get up the other boys came and pinned me down. A older looking boy knelled down, with a twisted smile on his face. "trying to save Blondie are you ?" I groaned, and looked up at him with a straight face "Go to hell!" the boy just chuckled. He fucking chuckled, "You first." he took out his pocket knife, "Hold him down good boys." I stared at the knife. Was he fucking serious? He position the knife on my neck.

Is this it...?

Is this how my life is going to end...?

I tried getting a last glanced at oz. He was crying. It pain me seeing him cry, I wanted to see him smile.

I looked at the boy who was about to take my life away and smirked, "see you in hell" I mumbled to him. with that said, everything turned to raven black.

* * *

><p><strong>so sorry for ending the story in a cliff hanger xD;;<strong>

**but i do hope you enjoy my first chapter~**

**remember**** reviews/comments are welcome 3~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 **

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>There was a faint noise. I slightly open my eyes to see the full moon at the sky. This felt so familiar, like it happened once before. I then realized I wasn't dead. I tried moving my body to see if anything was broken. Only my chest hurt slightly, maybe I broke a rib when one of the guys tackled me on the ground. I turned my head slowly to find oz staring at something. He had a horrified look on his face. "I..i killed him..." he whispered again the same words. I was confused slightly but as I looked at the ground next to me, I finally understood. The boy who was going to take my life, laid there, life less with a knife wound on his chest. I looked towards oz again, he was curled up. I forced my self to my feet and walked towards oz. I kneel down, embracing him.<p>

"What happen oz...?" He looked at me with teary eyes.

"T-they were going to kill you and I had to do something! B-but I didn't mean to kill him! I swear I didn't..." his voice trailed off. "w-what am I going to do now …?" he asked barely under a whisper.

I looked at oz, he was about to break down, I just could bare seeing him like that. I had to do something. "I'll tell you what...we'll run away, I know a place where the police cant find us for a while." he looked up at me, "Us?" I nodded. "This isn't only your fault oz, it was mine too...beside, I wouldn't leave you like this, knowing what awaits you." There was a silent pause. It started raining softly and then hard, "Why...?" I looked at oz, who was now soaking wet. "Why are you helping someone like me who you just met today?" I let go of oz, "why you ask...?"

oz wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the ground with a sad face. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his chin and lift it up, he was surprise with my action but I didn't care. "Wha-" before oz could finish I softly kissed him. I slowly pulled away and then looked at him, "cause I love you..."

Oz blushed slightly and looked away, "P-please don't joke around with me, How can you love me if we just met today...?" I frowned. "I'm not joking around. Beside..ever heard of love at first sight..?" he looked at me and blushed even more. Oz was about to say something until we heard sirens echoing and coming closer. Oz started to panic, I looked around quickly and found an entrance to a building that looked abandon. I grabbed oz by the hand and dragged him to the abandon building. Oz dropped the knife as I dragged him. I found some stairs and started to climb them with oz right behind me. We didn't dare make a sound. As we got to the 2nd floor the police cars arrived at the scene. Oz was about to talk until I covered his mouth and told him to stay quite. He nodded. I looked out of the window slightly and saw the polices already investigating the scene. Some were even beginning to investigate near by buildings, I looked around the room and dragged oz in there slowly making as little noise as possible. The room looked like a abandon kitchen, there was dust all over the place. I let go of oz hand slightly to look around the room but oz grabbed my hand again and squeezed it slightly, I smiled slightly and ruffled his hair, "don't worry no one is going to take you away from me." before oz could answer be back we heard some police mans voices. I mentally cursed my self and scanned the room again.

I saw a closet and opened it quickly, it had enough space for both of us. I picked up oz and placed him in the closet, but before I could enter the closet with oz, I heard the door knob twist and froze completely.

Crap.

I quickly closed the closet door.

The door opened and 2 police officers came in the room.

"Wow it's dusty in here."

"Well what do you expect out of an abandon building?"

"right..."

One of the police officer's shinned there light to the closet.

"Hey go check over there."

Shit.

I looked around where I was hiding, I was in a kitchen cabinet. I saw a small mixing bowl.

The officer was about to open the closet until I threw the mixing bowl in the opposite direction. The officer stopped and looked where the bowl hit.

"Where that come from...?"

the other officer shrugged. Soon hey forgot about the closet and exit the room.

I stayed under the cabinet for a little while longer to be safe until they were gone.

After the investigation was over and all the officers left. I got out under the cabinet and walked towards the closet. I opened the door of the closet to find oz asleep. I smiled and picked him up gently. I sat him down on the floor and shook him slightly. "Hey oz. Wake up...we gotta leave." he slightly opened his eyes and mumbled something and started to rub his eyes. He then jolted awake as he remembered where he was. "Crap I fell asleep while were running away...Sorry..." He blushed. I just smiled, he was so damn cute like that. I stood up and brushed the dust out of my clothes. "Come on we gotta go we don't have much time until they announce what happen to the public." he nodded and got up also and brushed off the dust. I dropped my wallet as I was dusting my clothes by accident and bent down to pick it up but a sharp pain hit me. I grabbed my chest quickly trying to ease the pain. Yup something was broken alright. Oz saw and quickly reacted, "Gil are you alright?" I took a beep breath and smiled, "Yea I'm fine..."

Oz frowned.

"No your not! Let me see." he pushed my hand away and started unzipping my jacket and buttoning my shirt. I was slightly blushing. He then touched the purple spot on my chest. I wince in pain and he looked up. "you need a hospital now Gil."

I groan. "The hospital can wait Oz, we first need you to get out of here."

"But!"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Don't you know taking off my clothes like that turns me on...?" I smirked.

Oz was blushing a deep red. I chuckled and slowly let go of his wrist. I started fixing my clothes. As I was done I ruffled oz hair. "Come on lets go."

Oz nodded and followed me out of the abandon building.

* * *

><p><strong>phew another chapter done =u=~~<strong>

**I wonder whats going to happen next~ *shot**

**Anywho~ please review **

**I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER HURR~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

We quietly ran out of the abandon building. Oz blindly followed me with out questioning where we were going now. I just assume that he was to afraid to ask anything anymore. We soon arrived to a near by park. As we were about to enter the park there were police officers there. I cursed under my breath and pulled Oz behind a bush. I Turned to Oz and Oz worriedly looked at me. I pat his head softly , "It's okay, I got an idea." Oz nodded. I turned back around and fixed my clothing. "If this doesn't work out how I plan too, I want you to run to the near by train station, trough the forest, Alright?" I didn't turn around to see how oz would react, "B-but if you get caught-" I chuckled, "Its alright, beside I don't plan on getting caught." I ruffled my hair so it would look more messy as it already was, and then stood up and ran to the police's acting as if I was injured, which I was. The police officers quickly notice me and ran up to me. I fell on ground and tried getting up, one of the officers helped me off the ground "Whats wrong sir?"

"H-HELP YOU GOTTA HELP ME! T-THIS GUY JUST JUMPED ME AND-!" the officer looked at the other and took out a radio, "We need an ambulance and back up, over." The officer which helped me off the ground started asking me question, and I answered each and every one of them. The other officer then said the phrase I was waiting for, "I'll go after him, you stay with him alright?" I forced myself not to smile as the officer took off, there was only one more officer to deal with until the others arrive.

"LOOK SOMEONES THERE!" I pointed to the front of the gate. As the police officer turned to see what I was talking about, I grabbed hold of a long,thick,stick. "I don't see anyone."

"I swear he was there!" The police officer let go of me and walked towards the gate. I picked up the stick and struck him hard on the back of his head. He fell instantly on the ground, unconscious. I dragged him in one the bushes and signal Oz, who was watching the whole thing, to come out. He quietly came out of the bushes and rushed to Gil, "How did you act so well...?" I chuckled ,"Its a Secret," I ruffled his hair,"Anyways we need to go before the back up arrives." he nodded and we both started running into the forest. Soon after we entered the forest and ran for a couple of miles, the back up arrived and started searching in the forest. We finally saw the train tracks and walked along them. I consistently turned around to check on oz and to see if the back up officers were behind us. He was tired, and I imagination I look like him since we both ran almost the whole night. It had to be around 4 am right now. "Holding up okay...?" he nodded slowly. "'m fine...you?" I turned around, "Alright..." we soon heard a train whistle, I turned around to see oz smiling at me, " We did it..." As soon as he finished saying that we also heard hound dogs behind us. We quickly ran, in hope of catching the train sooner. The train quickly came, passing us. Now we had another challenge, to get on the train before the officers get us. I ran beside the train and saw a train cart open, I quickly jumped in. Oz In the other hand was having a hard time getting in the cart as it was moving, I extended my arm so he can grab on to it. He took my hand and I pulled him in with all the strength I had. He fell right on top on my broken ribs and I winces. Seeing that I was in pain he got off of me. "We did it Gil! We did it!" I smiled and ruffled his hair, "I guess we did..." we both were out of breath from running from the police and jumping on to the train. I just couldn't hold it in anymore, I hugged oz and kissed him slowly. This time oz didn't push away or complain about it, he softly kissed me back. I softly said his name in his ear and he just cling on to me. We didn't say anything after the kiss, we sat in a comfortable silence and soon we both were slowly pushed in to a calm dream.

* * *

><p><strong>woo ^OuO^ another chapter doneeee...<strong>

**OTL i'm so sorry that it's so short D: **

**Also please forgive me if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes ; A ;**

**Reviews/comments are always welcome ; u ;~ **

**see you all in the next chapter OuO!~ (I hope ; u ;)**


End file.
